


Lantern

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Earth, F/M, POV Katara (Avatar), Zutara, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Zuko and Katara run into each other in the Earth Kingdom, and, despite their differences, decide that going on a date might be fun.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt from evilwriter37.

“So...” Katara began, not sure what to do with the awkward silence. This was her enemy, right? But he was just a teenager, just a person, like she was. And he seemed hurt, and frankly, he clearly wasn’t used to just being himself. Maybe he didn’t know who that person was. Katara felt the strong desire to help him, but she told herself it wasn’t her job. But still, she felt for him, and even though their dinner had been awkward, she still found herself enjoying this. “What now?” she finished.

Zuko just shrugged, averting her gaze. Even as he did that, Katara had the urge to brush against him, to perhaps pretend to trip so he would catch her. There was more to him underneath what he was showing her now. Why didn’t he see it?

“There’s this place I like to go to to think sometimes. To uh... you know, figure out how to get the Earth King’s support.”

Ugh, why did she mention that? Wrong topic! Wrong topic! Maybe Katara was bad at this too. That _would_ make sense. When was the last time she got to just be?

“Oh. Right.”

“Okay, forget that, but it’s really pretty. We should go. There’s a fountain, and lanterns everywhere, and the light reflects in the water, making everything seem to glow. It’s one of the most beautiful places in the city!”

Zuko looked at her, and grabbed her hand in his rough, calloused one. He smiled, and it was genuine, and in that moment, she knew they were the same. Despite their different nations, despite the war, despite being benders of opposite elements, they understood each other.

“Take me there.”

Katara grinned as she led him through the streets, almost at a run, her hand still in Zuko’s. And it was like he was playfully chasing her, sending a giddy thrill through Katara’s whole body. She couldn’t help smiling, and laughing. He was laughing too.

She kept describing the lanterns and the fountain, and turned to him excitedly to see his reaction when they got there.

He stopped dead, and raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Uh... there’s nothing here.”

Katara turned towards the dark courtyard and fountain, the lanterns cold, and dead. Her shoulders slumped, and Zuko squeezed her hand.

“I can’t believe they’re not lit.”

She kicked at the ground. Just another disappointment.

To her surprise, Zuko kissed her on the cheek, and then he said, “Let me take care of it.”

He started walking away from her, and, knowing what he was about to do, Katara tried reaching out for him.

“Zuko, you can’t! What if someone sees?”

He gestured outwards with his arms. “Does it look like anyone’s around?”

Katara was sure no one was, but she looked around anyway.

She crossed her arms, and jutted her hip out, giving him a somewhat disapproving look. “Just be careful.”

Zuko smirked, and Katara frowned at him.

Then he turned, looked about one more time, and then in a matter of three seconds, lit all the lanterns with beautiful form; fire, elegant and pure; darting from his fingers. The lanterns flickered in the night, the gold and orange reflecting on the rushing water.

Katara’s eyes lit up, and she went over to Zuko, taking his hand again. At this point it felt natural.

“I didn’t know fire could be so beautiful,” she told him.

“Yeah, me either.”

But instead of looking at the lights, Zuko was looking at her. She blushed furiously, and was sure the flickering lights showed it clearly to him. He blushed too.

“Okay,” Katara said, unsure of herself, but wanting to do this anyway. “Close your eyes. I have a surprise.”

“It better not be anything stupid.”

“When have you known me to do something stupid?”

“Right. Sorry.”

Zuko closed his eyes, showing his trust.

Heart pounding, palms sweating, Katara came forward, and brought her lips to his. They were soft, warm, and everything she wanted, but couldn’t truly have.

Her eyes closed, the feeling of Zuko against her as he kissed back and held her close, more beautiful than any lantern.


End file.
